


Squiggly

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dogs, Drabble, F/M, Hale family - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely inspired by the pug that just can’t fekkin run ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squiggly

Derek gave a large bark and then a wet snort as the pug went barrelling at him from the side. Stiles was a brown coloured pug with big and wide eyes and Derek was a black pit bull. Both belonged to the Hale family, and had recently acquired a happy beagle named Scott. Scott belonged to Allison, Chris’s daughter from his previous marriage while Derek and Stiles belonged to Peter. Stiles was the youngest one of the lot, just two years old, and it seemed that he had somewhat of a difficulty in running. 

It was quite funny to watch really, see how his front two legs and back two legs refuse to match up, so he could only jump and tumble around but not actually run. This actually made him Peter’s baby, as he fussed over Stiles the most, taking him around in his lap while Derek walked behind docilely. Scott always required a leash as he was a very very friendly dog, and was prone to jump on people to lick their faced. He was the same with other dogs too, and Derek had to actually come to his rescue a few times because he was so stupid. 

The Hale family loved their dogs and made sure that their pets have all the luxury they could provide. Personalised doghouses, gourmet dog food, spa days and multi coloured accessories. It was peter who made sure that his dogs were always properly groomed and sometimes fed them food from his hands. Chris refused to outright ask if Peter loved his dogs more than Allison in case he heard something he could not un-hear. Peter loved Allison too, doting on her, and surprisingly turning into a confidante that Chris was unable to. He had actually grumbled about it a few times.

Scott was not a very good guard dog either, even though his demeanour made people wary to pet him. Derek looked murderous always and as if he would rip off anyone’s hand should they try to pet him. No one knew how easily he showed his belly for scratches that left his tongue lolling and drool collecting on the floor. Stiles would get snippy sometimes, but it was just how he showed his love. He showed his love particularly for Allison’s best friend Lydia. Every time she came over, Stiles would make it his life’s mission to bite something of her or something she had touched to bits. He did manage to bite Lydia’s boyfriend Jackson pretty hard, so much so that Jackson’s father threatened to sue, but one talk with Peter and Chris made him reconsider very quickly.

All of them had three beds in the house as well, in case the weather went bad or the dogs were feeling jittery. Scott slept in Allison’s room then, his bed pushed to the foot of his bed, his quite snuffling a soothing bedtime noise for her. Derek slept in the bigger bed in the living room and Stiles had one too near him, with a bowl of water nearby. But he would always manage to snuggle with Derek, who, after a few snips of his teeth and pushes with his cold nose would settle down and let Stiles roll all over him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can look for Loca the Pug on youtube and have a great time. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
